jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Chocolate Sailor
''Return of the Chocolate Sailor ''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Desperate to earn enough money to get Snowflake a gift, DJ answers the Chocolate Sailor's ad to sell chocolate and make money. Trivia * Scenes Chocolate DJ *Tammy: I haven't seen DJ in a while. I wonder where he is. *Xion: Hm... *Tammy: *sniffs* ...!!! Ugh!!! I smell chocolate... *Xion: *sniffs* Wait here. *follows the smell* *Tammy: *hesitates but follows Xion* *Xion: DJ? *(A moaning is heard under Xion's bed) *Xion: ...? *looks under the bed...and gasps* *(A solid-chocolate DJ is there and screams) *Tammy: *screams and glares* What've you done to my brother?!?! *Xion: I think...that IS your brother!! *Tammy: Really. He'll have to prove it!!! *DJ: *groans* You once burnt Xion's hands in a attempt to attack Suri Polomare for duplicating Rarity's fashion design... *rubs his head* *Tammy: ....!!!!!!!!!! *stares in shock* DJ!!!! It IS you!!!!! *DJ: *smiles a bit* In the flesh...in a matter of speaking. *Xion: *crosses her arms* All right, DJ. Why are you like this? *DJ: I was trying to find a way to make money to buy a gift for Snowflake. Than I saw this ad for someone called the Chocolate Sailor and signed it to earn some money. Everything went okay until I recently tried one of his chocolates.... *(Xion sees a Chocolate Sailor box and examines it. At the same time, Fluttershy arrives.) *Fluttershy: I heard some screaming. Is everything-- *gasps upon seeing DJ* DJ?!? *DJ: *tries to cover himself* Don't look at me!!! *Fluttershy: *approaches DJ and pets him* Oh, you poor little one. What's happened to you? *Xion: *shows Fluttershy a Chocolate Sailor ad* This has. *Fluttershy: *reads it* "The Chocolate Sailor"? *Xion: Yep. And from the smell, i say these are enchanted chocolates. *Fluttershy: This isn't good. With poor DJ being made of chocolate, he can't go near Tammy without setting off her allergies. *Tammy: *growls* This Chocolate Sailor jerk will pay for what he's done to my brother!! *DJ: Please. Tammy. Stay away from me. Or else you're gonna get itchy again! *Tammy: At this point, I'll take my chances! *to Xion* Any idea where this Chocolate Sailor guy is? *Xion: *looks at the Chocolate Sailor ad again* ...The ToonTown docks. *Tammy: Than that's where we should head to!! *Fluttershy: Tammy. I think it's best you don't go. Your allergies will kick in if you stepped on a boat made of chocolate. *DJ: I can't bare to be responsible for you getting sick... *Tammy: ....... *sighs* I understand.... *DJ: I'll make up for this. I promise. *Tammy: ...Just do me one favor. *DJ: What is it? *Tammy: *smirks* Kick the Chocolate Sailor's butt for me. *DJ: With pleasure!!! *Tammy: *smiles* Go get 'em then! *(Xion, DJ and several others head their way out) *Beetles: Let's get going before Snowflake sees- *Xion: *opens the door and Snowflake is there* *Beetles: ........ This. *Snowflake: ...DJ? Is that you? *DJ: *chuckles nervously* Hey, Snow.... *Snowflake: ........ *is about to faint again* *(Before she could do so, Tammy catches her) *Snowflake: What happened to my sabretooth prince?!?! He turned into chocolate!!!! *Tammy: He answered an ad for chocolate that were enchanted. *DJ: I didn't know this would happen! I tasted one and then...everything else is a blur. *Nails: We're gonna take it up with the guy responsible. *Snowflake: Count me in! No one does this to my boyfriend!!! *Scamper: Just try not to eat him. He's already fighting the urge to eat himself. *Snowflake: Right. *(DJ is caught biting his chocolate claws) *Xion: DJ!!! *DJ: ...!! *stops biting his claws and chuckles nervously* *Xion: .......You're lucky I'm not gonna tell your mommy about your bad habit again. *DJ: Sorry. *Beetles: Let's get going now, guys. *Xion: *nods* Antidote *Chocolate Sailor: Why should I give you the antidote?! *DJ: Because i can easily bite your finger off!! *Chocolate Sailor: You wouldn't dare!! *DJ: *hisses* Wanna bet?! *Snowflake: You'd better do it!! *smirks* You're looking pretty tasty!! *Chocolate Sailor: You're bluffing! *(DJ growls and prepares to attack him) *(The Chocolate Sailor backs away a bit) *DJ: *snarls and bites a finger off the Chocolate Sailor* *Chocolate Sailor: *screams in pain* My finger!!! *DJ: Wanna lose another one?! *Chocolate Sailor: Don't you dare!! * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes